Los diez defectos de Zacharias Smith
by Katescape
Summary: Serie de drabbles: Si Ginny encontraba diez cosas que no le gustasen de Zac, iría al campo de Quidditch y acabaría con todo. Pero ése era el problema: encontrar los defectos.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, ni siquiera la tabla de defectos (sacada de "Retos Ilustrados"). De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

Me gustaría dedicar este fan-fic a Myriam (conocida como Metanfetamina por estos lares), ya que ella fue la que me metió el gusanillo de un Ginny/Zac en el cuerpo. Ojalá disfrutes una mínima parte de lo que yo disfruto leyendo tus historias con este pequeño regalito por todos los buenos momentos que me has hecho pasar; tanto leyéndote como hablando contigo. Espero que te guste, Gata.

* * *

**"Los diez defectos de Zacharias Smith"**

* * *

Lo suyo era un secreto. No es que estuviese enamorada, nada de eso. Al menos, no lo estaba de él. Simplemente se divertían juntos. ¿Qué había de malo en ello? Pero su corazón decía que aquello debía terminar, mientras que su cabeza la instaba a seguir en el juego unos meses más. Decidió que, si le encontraba al menos diez defectos, iría al campo de quidditch y acabaría con todo.

Corrió hasta la Sala Común de la torre de Gryffindor y, tras coger el cuaderno de piel donde escribía su día a día, se acomodó en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea, aislándose del mundo. Meditó unos instantes qué escribir y luego, como un resorte, la pluma de Ginny Weasley se lanzó por la página en blanco llenando una lista que atendía al título de: "Los diez defectos de Zacharias Smith".

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Van a ser varios drabbles (o sea, que son cortos) con los diez defectos. Espero que os guste y, en caso afirmativo, negativo o abstención, por favor, dejen un review. Gracias.


	2. Mentiroso

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, ni siquiera la tabla de defectos (sacada de "Retos Ilustrados"). De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

* * *

**"Los diez defectos de Zacharias Smith"**  
**_Mentiroso_**

* * *

Había recorrido el camino entre la biblioteca y la enfermería en un tiempo récord. Aquel día McGonagall la había castigado a hacer una redacción para Transformaciones por haber estado cuchicheando con Luna durante la clase, por lo que se había perdido el partido de Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw. El primero de la temporada y el primero de Zac como capitán de Quidditch. También había sido el primero en el que había salido herido, razón por la cual se encontraba al lado del rubio escuchando sus lamentos y disculpándose por no haberlo presenciado.

—Ese subnormal de Davies me ha tirado de la escoba. Normal, íbamos ganando.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. He escuchado a Padma que habían perdido, así que piensa que al menos la victoria es vuestra —dijo Ginny intentando consolarle.

—A mí eso me da igual. Ha jugado sucio, deberían expulsarle.

La pelirroja suspiró: era imposible hacer entrar en razón a Zac una vez se obcecaba con algo. Al menos, se había quedado más tranquila viendo que estaba perfectamente.

Cuando salió de la enfermería unas horas más tarde, chocó con un chico moreno y alto: Roger Davies.

—¿Qué tal está Smith? ¿Con el orgullo herido? —rió el Ravenclaw socarronamente.

—No veo porqué. Han ganado a pesar de tu falta.

—Espera… ¿mi falta? —Roger soltó otra carcajada—. ¿Eso es lo que te ha contado? ¿No se le ha ocurrido otra excusa mejor? —se acercó un poco más a Ginny, taladrándola con sus oscuros ojos—. Lo cierto es que se ha resbalado él solito. Yo estaba en la otra punta del campo.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Aún voy a subir otro más, porque son drabbles y tal. Ya sabéis, dejar reviews hace que tu vida sea un poco mejor.


	3. Superficial

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, ni siquiera la tabla de defectos (sacada de "Retos Ilustrados"). De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

* * *

**"Los diez defectos de Zacharias Smith"**  
**_Superficial_**

* * *

El rubio la estaba esperando en la puerta del aula de Transformaciones como todos los días. Ginny había decidido ponerse aquella camiseta azul que tanto le favorecía. Curiosamente, la que Zac le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Por eso, cuando la vio aparecer, esbozó aquella sonrisa arrebatadora que desarmaba a la mitad de las alumnas de Hogwarts. La mitad que sabía lo que era bueno, según Zac; la mitad que no tenía más de dos neuronas, según Justin.

—Estás muy guapa. Deberías vestirte así más a menudo —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa habitual? —Ginny intentaba controlar la voz.

—Nada. Simplemente el azul hace juego con mis ojos y el escote hace que tu pecho se vea muy bonito —su novia le dio un capón en la cabeza que hizo que apartase la vista de su busto—. Somos la pareja perfecta: la chica más guapa del colegio con el más atractivo —concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero yo sigo siendo yo con un jersey de los de mi madre —se quejó la pelirroja.

—Obviamente, y sin él, también —Zac soltó una risita lasciva—. Así que, ¿por qué no me enseñas lo que se esconde en tu interior, Weasley? —susurró provocativamente. Ginny sonrió y cerró la puerta.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Todo por hoy, os dejo de dar la tabarra. Se me olvidó decir que los drabbles son de (más o menos) 200 palabras. Y como última propiedad curativa de los reviews: ahuyentan a los mosquitos. Buenas noches.


	4. Hipócrita

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, ni siquiera la tabla de defectos (sacada de "Retos Ilustrados"). De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

* * *

**"Los diez defectos de Zacharias Smith"**  
**_Hipócrita_**

* * *

El entrenamiento de quidditch había acabado a las seis, pero Zac se estaba retrasando un poco en las duchas. Ginny miraba el reloj cada cinco segundos: estaban en noviembre y las temperaturas eran tan bajas que se estaba congelando por completo. El simple pensamiento de la chimenea de la Torre de Gryffindor con el fuego crepitante hizo que sonriese ensoñada unos segundos, los suficientes para que Zac por fin saliese de los vestuarios acompañado por Cadwallader, uno de los otros dos corpulentos cazadores de Hufflepuff.

—No te preocupes, Matthew. Lo arreglaré para que Stevens se ponga a mi izquierda en los partidos y tú quedes en el lado derecho. Ya sabes que prefiero darte los pases a ti —dijo Zac pasando el brazo por los hombros de Cadwallader, sonriente.

—Gracias, Smith. Es sólo que en la izquierda no siento que esté dando todo lo posible al equipo —el cazador se veía aliviado.

Cuando se alejó, Ginny miró a Zac alzando una ceja mientras éste, ajeno a todo, se peinaba con la mano.

—Pensaba que Cadwallader te caía mal —acusó ella.

—Oh, y lo hace. —comentó el rubio—. Hay que tener contento al equipo y yo, como capitán, he de caerle bien a todo el mundo —dijo ante la insistente mirada de ella—. Así que, en la intimidad, son todos unos cabrones, pero mientras tenga que tratar con ellos, seré el mejor de sus amigos —concluyó sonriente.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **En realidad Cadwallader no tiene nombre en los libros, así que le he puesto Matthew porque quedaba tan ricamente. Y tampoco hay constancia de un Stevens en los equipos de quidditch de Hufflepuff... hasta ahora. Espero que os vaya gustando la historia. Ya sabéis: dejar reviews te limpia el pelo automáticamente.


	5. Tacaño

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, ni siquiera la tabla de defectos (sacada de "Retos Ilustrados"). De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

* * *

**"Los diez defectos de Zacharias Smith"**  
**_Tacaño_**

* * *

Ginny había conseguido deshacerse de Ron e ir al salón del té de Madame Pudipié sin ser vista. Todavía era un misterio para ella por qué Zac había decidido reunirse allí en lugar de ir, como siempre, a la colina de detrás de la Casa de los Gritos; por mucho que hiciesen tres meses. El saloncito decorado con corazones y cupidos le daba escalofríos. Aún así, respiró hondo y se adentró en aquel mundo utópico del amor.

Para cuando se sentó en la silla delante del Hufflepuff, Zac le había sonreído y tomado su mano derecha sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ginny se obligó a mantener la mente fría y leer la carta.

—¿Pedimos unos pasteles para el centro? —sugirió.

—Sí, claro, y de paso una tarta de bodas —el chico soltó una carcajada—. No soy rico, ¿sabes?

—Entonces, ¿por qué me has traído al salón de té más caro de Hogsmade?

—Porque a las tías os van estas cosas, ¿no? Disculpe —dijo Zac llamando a la camarera—, pónganos dos vasitos de agua, por favor. —Cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta con las cejas enarcadas, volvió su atención a Ginny—: En fin, ¿por dónde íbamos?

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Nuestro Zac tan encantador como siempre... ay. Nos acercamos al Ecuador de los defectos: seis más y veremos qué ocurre. Gracias a todos por leer y a los que dejáis reviews, por dejarlas. Como consejo de hoy: dejar reviews hace que suene tu canción favorita mientras te duchas.


	6. Tímido

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, ni siquiera la tabla de defectos (sacada de "Retos Ilustrados"). De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

* * *

**"Los diez defectos de Zacharias Smith"**  
**_Tímido_**

* * *

Las vacaciones de Navidad se acercaban. Ambos estaban paseando por los jardines, que estaban cubiertos por un manto de nieve. A Ginny le encantaba la nieve virgen, sin pisar, limpia, reflectando los pocos rayos de sol y dando la impresión de encontrarse en una de esas bolas de cristal que cuando son agitadas cubren la figura de dentro de polvos blancos.

—¿Y bien? —urgió ella. Zac la miró desconcertado—. ¿Has pensado sobre lo que te dije?

El rubio suspiró. Dos días atrás, Ginny le había invitado a pasar las fiestas en su casa. Y ello implicaba conocer a sus padres, dar a conocer su relación… no estaba preparado para eso.

—¿Sabes? Me haría mucha ilusión —dejó caer la pelirroja.

—No puedes hacerme esto.

—¿Qué es "esto"?

—Coaccionarme de esta manera cuando sabes que no me puedo negar a esa mirada.

—Pues no te niegues —Ginny lo paró sonriente y se encaró a él—. ¿O pasa algo más?

¿Cómo decirle que tenía vergüenza? ¿Qué tenía miedo a no saber de qué hablar? ¿A que le juzgasen como él hacía?

—Me da vergüenza —murmuró.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no los conozco.

—Pero me conoces a mí.

Zac se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con su camino con Ginny de la mano.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Aing, creo que este Zac me ha quedado un poco modosito. Pero realmente no sabía cómo plasmar la timidez. Espero que, aún así, os haya gustado esta faceta menos agresiva suya. Como es 1 de septiembre os diré lo siguiente: dejar reviews hace que el calendario vaya más lento.


	7. Impulsivo

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, ni siquiera la tabla de defectos (sacada de "Retos Ilustrados"). De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

* * *

**"Los diez defectos de Zacharias Smith"**  
**_Impulsivo_**

* * *

Ya habían salido las notas de los trabajos de Historia de la Magia de los de quinto. Si aprobabas, tenías posibilidades de pasar la asignatura; si suspendías… bueno, entonces era mejor que tus padres pudiesen enchufarte en algún lado para trabajar porque tu futuro quedaría arruinado.

Ginny estaba inquieta, pues aunque a ella le quedase un año para pasar por ese mal trago, todos sus amigos se encontraban en la cuerda floja. Y Zac, claro.

Cuando escuchó el ruido de cientos de alumnos bajando las escaleras hacia donde estaba ella intentó escabullirse a la pared, pero la marabunta la atrapó inmovilizándola.

—¡He aprobado! ¡He aprobado! —chilló una voz en la multitud.

Ni siquiera pudo ver a Zac antes de que éste la encontrase a ella y le diese un beso mientras la alzaba en un abrazo. El silencio reinaba en el hall y ambos había quedado en el centro de un círculo de curiosos. Los murmullos sobre la "nueva pareja" hacían que la pelirroja se sintiese cada vez más incómoda: ésa era una de las razones por las que quería mantener todo en secreto.

—¡He aprobado, Ginny, he aprobado! —repetía Zac sin parar de darle besos. Ginny, avergonzada, intentaba apartarlo sin éxito.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Vaya, ya es oficial: son parejita. En fin, siempre he visto a Ginny muy independiente en cuanto a las relaciones; por eso shippearla con Zac es tan sencillo: ambos son iguales. Pero a veces, uno cede y, en este caso, el otro retrocede. No sé por qué me da un poquito de pena nuestro héroe en este drabble. Igual lo véis leyendo entre líneas... pero bueno, ¿os han dicho que dejar reviews te hace que la fuente de la eterna juventud se te aperezca? ¿No? Pues ya lo sabéis.


	8. Ególatra

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, ni siquiera la tabla de defectos (sacada de "Retos Ilustrados"). De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

* * *

**"Los diez defectos de Zacharias Smith"**  
**_Ególatra_**

* * *

Sinceramente, no sabía a qué se debía esa fiesta, pero el caso es que estaba invitada. La popularidad de Zac y de ella había subido como la espuma al dar a conocer su relación. Ella intentaba por todos los medios no dejarse ver muy cerca del rubio en público, pero en ocasiones como ésa, cuando Blaise Zabini los había invitado a una fiesta en la Sala Común de Slytherin, tenía que mostrarse algo cariñosa. No le apetecía adentrarse en el nido de serpientes; sabía que el desagrado era mutuo, así que intentó convencer a Zac de que pasasen del evento y fuesen solos por los terrenos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó el chico distraído mientras se colocaba la corbata frente al espejo.

—¿Por qué? Ya sabes por qué. Los Slytherin y los Gryffindor nos llevamos mal —dijo Ginny.

—Eso se llaman prejuicios —comentó Zac peinándose.

—A eso se le llama "Draco Malfoy y su asco por mi familia", que no es lo mismo —la chica hizo un puchero para ablandar al Hufflepuff.

—Ay, Ginny, Ginny —suspiró el rubio. A la aludida se le iluminó el rostro ante la victoria. Casi podía respirar el aire libre—. No me veo con este color. El negro me hace más pálido. ¿Puedes pasarme aquel traje azul marino? ¿O crees que iría mejor en vaqueros? No sé si la fiesta es de etiqueta, de hecho. ¿Sería mucho pedir que fueses y preguntases a Zabini?

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Disfruto mucho haciendo a Zac tan creído y egocéntrico, no sé por qué. Por eso éste ha sido uno de los drabbles que más me ha gustado escribir: un Zac preocupado por su aspecto y encima ¡en traje! ¿Podemos pedir algo más? En fin, para no perder la costumbre: "dejar reviews te convierte en alguien tan maravilloso como... una persona maravillosa".


	9. Arrogante

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, ni siquiera la tabla de defectos (sacada de "Retos Ilustrados"). De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

* * *

**"Los diez defectos de Zacharias Smith"**  
**_Arrogante_**

* * *

—¡Soy libre! —chilló Zac dejándose caer al lado de Ginny en la mullida hierba de los terrenos.

La chica se encontraba jugando al snap explosivo con Ron, que lanzó una mirada asesina al cazador rubio. No le hacía mucha gracia el hecho de que Ginny estuviese saliendo con él. Por Dios, ¿acaso no tenía gusto? Su hermana, todavía algo molesta por la fiesta de Slytherin de la otra noche, ni siquiera le prestó atención. Tampoco hacía falta: Zac se montaba él solo la conversación.

—Por fin he acabado los T.I.M.O.S. y podremos pasar más tiempo juntos —sonrió.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que mi hermana querría pasar su valioso tiempo con alguien cuyo pelo está en el primer puesto de su lista de prioridades? —gruñó Ron.

—Lo mismo que me hace pensar que he sacado más nota que tu amiguito Potter en Transformaciones —escupió Zac. Al mentar a Harry, Ginny se volvió.

—¿Más nota? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Zac se irguió, con el pecho hinchado de orgullo y arrogancia:

—Pues sí, el cabeza rajada ha convertido el pelícano que debía transformar en hucha en un paraguas. Y ni siquiera había perdido el pico. Yo, por el contrario, he ofrecido a McGonagall una hucha tan perfecta que me sorprendería no sacar un Excelente en la asignatura. Para que luego digan que es el futuro del Mundo Mágico… Seguro que las neuronas se le escapan por esa espantosa cicatriz de la frente.

Y continuó la hora siguiente relatando los ejercicios que había realizado a la perfección durante los exámenes mientras Ginny intentaba controlar a Ron para que no le partiese la cara.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **En un principio Ron iban a ser los gemelos Weasley porque Metanfetamina tenía ganas de ver la reacción de éstos al hecho de que su pequeña protegida saliese con Zac (al cual idolatran, claro), pero entonces caí en la cuenta de que a esas alturas de la historia ya se habían ido de Hogwarts, así que me tuve que conformar con Ron. Aún así, por primera vez en mi vida, escribir mal de Harry Potter me ha sentado bien. Será que Zac me está poseyendo... será.


	10. Amigo de lo ajeno

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, ni siquiera la tabla de defectos (sacada de "Retos Ilustrados"). De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

* * *

**"Los diez defectos de Zacharias Smith"**  
**_Amigo de lo ajeno_**

* * *

Hogwarts era un lugar muy silencioso a esas horas de la noche… y también muy prohibido, pues el toque de queda ya había pasado y seguramente Filch estuviese haciendo su ronda diaria en busca de estudiantes a los que castigar. Ginny rogaba a Merlín que no se pasase por el cuarto piso. Cerca de la estatua de Boris el Desorientado, para más señas. Al menos, hasta que apareciese Zac con su sorpresa.

—Estás muy guapa bajo la luz de la luna —comentó el rubio sonriendo de medio lado.

—No seas tonto y abre de una vez —susurró Ginny con urgencia.

—Vaya, qué ansias —rió Zac.

Tras decirle "sobresaliente" a una puerta a su derecha, ambos entraron a la estancia. Una gran piscina de agua templada y rodeada por cientos de grifos de donde salían líquidos de todos los colores les daba la bienvenida. Estaban en el baño de prefectos.

—Y bien, ¿te gusta? —preguntó el chico, orgulloso.

—Las habladurías no le hacen justicia. Es impresionante.

—¿Y sabes lo mejor? Hay que entrar desnudos al agua —Ginny no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión de Zac.

Minutos más tarde, ambos estaban en la piscina jugueteando con los grifos y entre ellos. Poco a poco, los juegos pasaron a ser un poco más serios, besándose apasionadamente y recorriendo el cuerpo del otro con las manos. Zac la aprisionó entre el mármol blanco de una de las paredes y su trabajado cuerpo, dándole pequeños besos por el cuello.

—Zac…

—¿Hm? —murmuró el chico distraído, sin dejar de lado su trabajo.

—¿Cómo has conseguido que nos dejen entrar al baño de prefectos? —Ginny notó cómo el Hufflepuff sonreía contra su clavícula.

—Bueno, digamos que mañana Ernie no podrá ducharse en condiciones. Tienes la contraseña que guardaba en su libro de Herbología en el bolsillo de mis pantalones.

Y por una vez, a Ginny no le importó el hecho de que hubiesen robado nada para su propio placer. Al menos, no mientras Zac y ella disfrutaban tanto el uno del otro.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Bastante que comentar de este capítulo: ha ocupado más de 200 palabras porque no podía dejar la escena a mitad y ¡oye! Yo quería algo más "erótico" en el fic. Sí, sé que de erótico tiene lo mismo que la Señora Norris en salto de cama, pero ¿una leve insinuación? Eso era lo que buscaba. Por eso, subí el rating; no quiero líos, para ser sincera.

El trozo que describe el cuerpo de Zac va en honor a Myriam, por aquel drabble tan maravilloso donde Parvati y Lavender espían al Hufflepuff en su taquilla. Si queréis leerlo, la autora es "Metanfetamina" y está en el fic "Absurdos".

Y, por último, sólo nos queda un defecto, así que ahora no os diré que dejéis reviews, sino que os las reservéis para el final.


	11. Casi perfecto

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, ni siquiera la tabla de defectos (sacada de "Retos Ilustrados"). De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

* * *

**"Los diez defectos de Zacharias Smith"**  
**_(Casi) perfecto_**

* * *

Hasta ella misma se sorprendió por el último defecto que acababa de escribir en su cuaderno. ¿Perfecto podía considerarse un defecto? Y en caso afirmativo, ¿por qué, tras nueve taras importantes, lo colocaba en décimo lugar? Y entonces lo supo: Zac era _casi _perfecto con sus defectos, sí. Pero no perfecto del todo para ella. Por eso, era mejor acabar con todo.

Esperó pacientemente al chico a la salida de su entrenamiento de quidditch, recordando lo que le habían dicho sus hermanos cuando se habían enterado de lo suyo con el Hufflepuff y sonriendo.

—_Gin, te veía con un poco más de gusto. ¿De veras sales con un tipo con el que se pueden hacer rimas tan fáciles con su apellido como "Smith es un infeliz" o "A Zac le gusta Cormac"? —había bromeado Fred._

—_Sin contar con "Zacharias el agonías" y un largo etcétera —había agregado George._

Cuando Zac llegó hasta donde estaba ella, todavía mantenía la sonrisa en la cara, haciendo que el rubio sonriese a su vez pensando que era el causante de la alegría de la pelirroja.

—Hola, Ginny —el chico fue a darle un beso en los labios, pero ella giró la cara haciendo que terminase en la mejilla—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Era obvio que sí, pero desde luego el campo de quidditch no era el lugar idóneo para confesarlo. Había sido casi un curso con él y le debía un poco de intimidad. Al menos la suficiente para que, tras cortar con él, pudiese salir y decir que había sido él el que había terminado con la relación.

—Zac, creo que deberíamos cortar. Eres _casi_ perfecto para mí.

El chico se quedó estático, mirándola con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Se esperaba una excusa del tipo "tengo que centrarme en mis estudios", "no eres tú, soy yo" o incluso "quiero unirme al club de fans de Potter". Pero, ¿eso? Nunca.

—¿Desde cuándo es un problema que una persona sea _casi_ perfecta? Mejor para ti, ¿no? —rió.

—No lo entiendes —Ginny negó con la cabeza—. Tienes un montón de defectos que hacen que mi adrenalina se dispare, que me sienta viva, pero te falta una virtud que nunca podrás tener. Algo que te haría perfecto por completo.

—¿Y es?

—Que no estoy enamorada de ti.

Durante una fracción de segundo, la tristeza inundó los ojos de Zac, para dejar paso a una máscara de dureza, de orgullo, de determinación. Asintió sin mirar a Ginny y la chica se marchó a sabiendas de que era mejor dejarlo solo por el momento. Casi a la vez, Justin llegó al lado de Zac y le preguntó qué había pasado. Ginny todavía estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la respuesta del chico:

—La he dejado. Me agobiaba demasiado todo el día quedando… creo que soy más como un espíritu libre, ¿sabes? Un Casanova.

Ginny sonrió. Zac no iba a cambiar nunca. Y así lo prefería.

—Pero llevabais mucho tiempo, ¿no?

—Casi un año.

La chica se giró un momento y sus miradas se cruzaron con complicidad y nostalgia. Era su manera de decirse adiós, de compartir un último momento que añadir a su memoria. "Hasta la vista, Zac", pensó ella. "Adiós Ginny", contestó él mentalmente.

Y, sonriente, Ginny Weasley entró al castillo pensando que la persona real que ocupaba su corazón podía llenar una lista de más de diez defectos. Pero, en esta ocasión, no le importaba.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Hemos terminado. C'est fini. The end. Espero que os haya gustado al menos una décima parte de lo que he disfrutado escribiéndolo. Y ha sido mucho.

Me da pena terminarlo, sobre todo ahora que estaba conociendo más a Zac, pero bueno, siempre quedan otras historias y, de todas formas, lo mío son más one-shots. Éste es el primer fan fic que termino en Fanfiction, así que me siento un poquito orgullosa en ese sentido.

Tal y como empecé, el fanfic está dedicado a Myriam (o Metanfetamina) y creo que tras once capítulos se merece esta dedicatoria más que nunca, puesto que acto seguido de colgar ya estaba comentando. Ahora que acaba el fic, espero que te haya gustado más que al principio y hayas visto a tu Zac mejor reflejado que en los primeros drabbles.

Y, por lo demás, gracias a todos los que habéis leído (y no habéis comentado, mangurrianes). Os daré un último consejo: "Dejar reviews hace que Zacharias Smith desnudo aparezca a tu lado". Si no os motiva eso, no sé qué lo hará.


End file.
